


只为你沉沦

by PDTBAO



Series: 短篇 [2]
Category: GNZ48, SNH48, w徐, 聚聚
Genre: F/F, Other, w徐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDTBAO/pseuds/PDTBAO
Series: 短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000284
Kudos: 1





	只为你沉沦

大概只有你  
才能让我一次次沦陷

明明是个理智的人  
明明带上了面具  
明明学会了拒绝一切  
但是为什么偏偏是你  
一遇到你，我就……

也是  
谁让 对上的是你呢？  
也许是我上辈子欠了太多  
一辈子都还不清  
所以带到这一世

而且  
为什么每次都要这么卑微？  
痛的这么真切？  
我也不太清楚

眼睁睁看着自己喜欢的人和别人在一起，眼睁睁看着她和别人走近，眼睁睁……眼睁睁看着一切无法阻拦，不是我不想只是我不得不克制自己，许多时候我都在质问自己：  
“徐楚雯你怎么这么怂！徐楚雯！你到底在干什么！”  
当我和你 面对面的一刹，明明想好的词句瞬间一扫而尽。当然我的嘴比脑子好用些，至少它会自己蹦出一些音节来帮我缓解尴尬…但是当我再次理好同你的对话，它们却又在牙关变成了另外一句话……也许这就是天意吧，毕竟再一再二不再三，这么多次都说不出口的话，是该埋藏心底…  
我们之间也就这样吧…各自心知肚明，你不说我也不说并且一起保持这份默契…

有时候我真的在心底嘲讽自己，明明对着其他人，都可以脱口而出的暧昧语言，到了你这就成为了极其古怪的问候，明明是一起在食堂吃的饭，我却问了你“吃饭了吗？吃的什么”，看着你满脸疑惑，表面上礼貌的回答，其实心里深感古怪…明明可以毫不在意，挑一挑眉尾，一切都将化作沉默，尚若什么都未发生一般…  
却在对上你的目光，看到你褐色的瞳，眼睛里的光…我会突然发觉自己的肮脏内心，对于我粗俗的举措深感惭愧……真的是对不起，一直以来都对你抱有另类的幻想（欲想搽毒这抹纯真），也许我的确很可笑、卑微…

时光一年又一年的流逝，我同你相识已有些许岁月……其实你不知道，剧场首演见面并不是我第一次这么看你，练习生的时候我曾用同样的眼神，远远的注视着你，多么可爱的一个女孩子，每次看着你和别人嬉笑，我是多么想要加入你们，但我还是在迈出第一步的时候收了回来，我的前方一直有一条若隐若现的红线，我…我不可以越界…

不知道什么时候起，我开始喜欢黑色，喜欢隐藏，喜欢一个人独自承受，喜欢逼迫自己故作坚强……  
其实当伤痛如期而来的时候我也会倒吸冷气，当你和别人走在一起，谈笑风生的时候，我是开心的，就是开心的有点悲痛…有点喘不上气……甚至有点嫉妒这个和你走的近的人…  
我开始努力追逐，把你当成我的目标，因为你是这么的优秀，这么的闪耀…为了追上你的步伐，同你并肩而行，我自甘卑微，丢弃曾经的高傲、原则，你面对的，不是真正的徐楚雯…

也许是我想太多，准备了太多，导致失去的越来越多，正是因为这些我越发害怕未来，害怕没有你的日子。

我确实努力了，成功让自己站在你的身旁，成功的再次认清我们之间的差距……  
你的温柔，你的一颦一笑，这些都不属于我，可能也从未属于过我，所以我越发自卑、自闭…

曾经  
好哥们看着我多次将自己灌醉，看着我深夜一人站在河边的背影，看着我变成了一个陌生人…却没有办法劝阻，因为我不是他们认识的徐楚雯，那个宛如铜墙铁壁的徐楚雯不在这个纬度…

我的药丢了…我可能找不回来了…  
就像看着下水道里的百元大钞，只能干瞪眼却毫无办法。

毕竟上一世我欠你太多…这一世可能也还不清……


End file.
